Natsu's Return
by humorousandparanoid
Summary: Basically how I think Lucy should have reacted when Natsu came back after the guild disbandment, and she is none too kind.


"Yo, it's been such a long time, Lucy!" It came as a shock to see him and Happy after a year of nothing. He actually looked kind of adorable with his hair all scruffy and falling in his face like that.

"How are you?" My voice barely made an impression in the roars of the colluseum and of Natsu's flames, but I'm sure he heard. Quickly after that the royal knights had come and forced him along. I don't really know or understand how they caught him. I mean, he had just melted, no, not destroyed or exploded, but _melted,_ the entire colluseum. Along with mine and everyone else's clothing.

The following day I went to the castle to ask princess Hisui to help get Natsu out of jail, though, it turned out I hadn't needed to. As I was walking towards to castle doors I heard a knight yell, "And don't come back!" and looked up to see the messy Natsu grinning and walking out with Happy flying backwards behind him.

"Looks like you got acquitted." I say, garnering their attention.

"Lucy! You came to see us all by yourself?"

"Why isn't the rest of Fairy Tail with you?" Happy finished Natsu's question.

I looked down sadly, "That's right... You don't know, do you...?"

They looked at me questioningly. I hate to be the one to tell them this. "There's something you guys need to know."

I turn and start walking down the road a bit sitting on a large stone.

"What's up, Luce?" Natsu asks sitting on another stone across from me, Happy flying in the air around him.

I take a deep breath, trying to delay the inevitable. I let it out in a sigh.

"This isn't an easy thing to say, and it really sucks that I'm the one to have to tell you." I take another breath, "Master... He, uh, disbanded the guild. Fairy Tail doesn't exist anymore."

The only things that told me that they heard was the shock that was plastered on their faces, and the fact that Happy's wings stopped moving and he slowly floated down beside Natsu. A few moments later an air of gloom took over.

"Fairy Tail... broke up!?"

"Wh-why!? Why!? Why!? Whyyy!?"

"It happened the day after you guys left."

"But why... did they... break up?" Natsu's face was like that who had lost his best friend, which, in a sense, he did. All of us did.

"I still don't understand it either... Can't wrap my head around it at all."

"Where can I find Gramps?" Natsu began, before growing angry, "I'm gonna bash his brains in! Better yet, pluck out what's left of his hair!"

"You could at least leave his moustache..." Happy added quietly, looking a little horrified.

"The Master is missing." I say with a shrug.

"What about everyone else!? Erza? Gray? And the others!" Natsu shouted at me.

"Everyone just went their separate ways." My words seemed to outrage Natsu further.

"I, I can't... Believe this. Everyone...was okay with the guild... just breaking up like that?"

"I wonder..." I whisper as a shadow overtakes my face.

"Well, how else could it have happened!? Even if gramps told them to break up, they could have just refused! Laxus could have easily taken over as the next master!"

"Do you really have the right to say that, Natsu?" Natsu stopped his yelling at the sound of my voice, which was dangerously low and calm, with a terrifying undertone of anger.

"Huh?" He looked to me with a small amount of sweat dripping down his face.

"After all, you didn't ever think of the guild, did you? You didn't discuss it with anyone when you just went off on your own journey. You were the first to leave. You don't know what else was happening, or what everyone else was going through."

"Whatever it was, it couldn't have been worth not fighting for the guild."

"You don't know that!" I shouted at him. "Dammit, Natsu, you weren't the only one who lost someone, or had something bad happen to them! We all did! The guild being disbanded made it easier for some of us to go off on our own and do what we needed. Mavis knows a guild didn't stop you from leaving!"

The look of guilt on Natsu's face was almost enough to make me stop and take it back, but at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care. He'd left me alone for an entire year, and was too much of a coward to tell the guild himself that he was leaving so he left a letter for me to do it. I was too angry at him, and I hadn't realized how angry until now.

"I get why you wanted to go off, but seriously, wanting me to tell the guild was a major jerk move. How could you do that to me? You don't know what happened to me while I was fighting against members of Tartaros! After what I had gone through, you then abandoned me when I needed my best friend most! Not even telling me in person! You left, Natsu! You left me all alone. You don't have any right to criticise the rest of us because you weren't there." I could feel me anger boiling and my sadness of the past year burning my eyes.

"Yes, you lost your dragon parent, but you hadn't seen him in over seven years! Technically fourteen! I know how the loss of a parent feels! It freaking sucks! But you know what, Gajeel and Wendy lost theirs too, and were going to stay, despite how much they wanted to leave and be alone.

I tracked down Gray and Juvia before they left and found out what happened on their end. Gray's father, Silver, was being controlled by necromancy magic, and when Juvia killed that demon, Silver died before Gray's very eyes! Gray left because he lost a parent as well, Juvia left with him because she felt so guilty about being the one to have to end Silver's life after being reunited with his son.

Laxus wouldn't have taken over as guild master, not because he couldn't, no, because the entire ordeal caused him to believe that since he couldn't protect his friends that one time, he was unable to protect them at all. Laxus, Freid, Evergreen and Bixlow all left because they almost lost eachother.

Erza was tortured during her fight and it caused her to remember her the torture she went through as a child in the Tower of Heaven, she left to maintain what was left of her sanity!

Elfman left because he felt so guilty about what he had done, Mira and Lisanna following after him because they're family and were worried about him."

My voice had quieted part way through my anger, my sadness taking over as my voice broke and tears cascaded down my cheeks, the droplets splattering on my knees. My arms wrapping around myself and looking down, I continued.

"And I," I sniffled as my voice cracked, "I nearly died and lost my oldest friend. I didn't just lose her, I had to sacrifice her. I sacrificed her to protect everyone else. I know that she told me to, that I had to, that she's still alive, but that doesn't make it hurt any less. Doesn't change that I made it so that she can never come back, that I can never see her again."

I looked back up to Natsu, the guilt on his face still there, but I was still so angry at him. I know that he would always be my best friend, but it will take time before I can completely forgive him.

"You don't have the right to judge any of us for not wanting to stay when we were broken."

**So, that ended up a little bit sadder than I wanted it to, but this is actually how I wish Lucy had reacted when Natsu returned. I was so angry when he returned and Lucy near immediately forgave him that I started writing this almost right after (like four years ago), but then I never got around to posting it. I finally finished that last bit and here we are.**


End file.
